Pouvoir
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Um bom rei precisa seguir tradições, não pode quebrar as regras e precisa ter cuidado com todos que querem lhe tirar do poder. Kaname Kuran precisa fazer tudo isso, além de encontrar uma esposa/'Imagine o que as pessoas poderiam pensar de sua majestade...


**Lembrando que: **_Vampire Knight não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu teria colocado todos aqueles vampiros bonitões para me servir diariamente e Aidou-senpai já teria mordido meu pescoço há muito tempo! Hah! _

**Agradecimentos especiais: **_à minha querida sensei Biy por ter gentilmente betado a fic. v_

_À tia Ana por dar algumas idéias e ajudar com os títulos. (Ganbatte amante, não se deixe abater por bloqueios criativos!) _

**. Pouvoir .**

**. Capítulo um – "****Une chance pour le Roi" .**

_Darckcabe Kingdom_

Kaname Kuran era o enigmático e introspectivo rei do isolado reino de Darckcabe, cujo humor, neste momento, variava de: terrivelmente entediado, para: um tanto preocupado. Sentado na sacada da mais alta torre de seu castelo, observava a humilde cidade abaixo dele, enquanto ponderava sobre o que vinha lhe incomodando desde a noite anterior.

_"Escute-me, mestre Kaname... Com a morte de seu pai e agora que assumiu o trono, não pode continuar solteiro. É uma tradição... O rei precisa de uma rainha ao seu lado. Imagine o que pensarão de sua majestade..."_ - as palavras do jovem tutor Aidou ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Era contra a sua vontade, mas ele devia seguir corretamente as regras. Era como se houvesse um "manual de como ser um rei exemplar", e com tantas pessoas torcendo para que ele falhasse em reinar Darckcabe, ele não podia simplesmente quebrar regras e tradições milenares por mero capricho ou tédio. Ainda que infeliz, estava disposto a cumprir a missão. Dentro de vinte e nove dias, o rei estaria unindo votos de casamento com alguma donzela. Mas... quem seria essa donzela? Não havia, até então, pessoa digna de casar-se com o descendente dos Kuran. Sem contar que um segredo muito valioso cercava as pessoas da realeza de Darckcabe, logo, apenas alguém de extrema confiança poderia casar-se com o rei. Afinal, cá entre nós, a cidade definharia tomada pelo medo, ao saber o tipo de criaturas que faziam parte da nobreza.

- Majestade...? - chamou-lhe a bela empregada de cabelos encaracolados, aparecendo na varanda.

- Diga. - respondeu secamente, sequer olhando-a.

- Soube que sua majestade precisa casar-se rapidamente então eu... - ela estava um tanto nervosa, encarando agora os próprios pés.

- Ora, ora, Ruka... - o jovem virara-se finalmente para a humilde criada. - Eu já havia reparado que de todas as minhas servas você era a mais... - aproximou-se dela, erguendo seu queixo com uma das mãos, rispidamente, fazendo-a olhar seus belos orbes castanhos. - ...ambiciosa e atrevida. Mas francamente, como pôde pensar que eu me casaria com você? Não é suficiente que a tenhamos acolhido após a morte de seus pais? - ele a olhava firmemente.

- Mestre Kaname... - balbuciou. Contudo, fora silenciada ao sentir os dentes afiados do outro, cravados em seu pescoço, naquele ritual quase prazeroso, onde ela já não sentia mais dor, tão acostumada que estava. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pela roupa, os olhos permaneciam arregalados, até que ele finalmente soltou-a. O jovem retirou-se limpando com as costas da mão o sangue que escorria pela boca. A pobre criada deixou que seu corpo caísse, ajoelhando-se, sem poder conter as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto agora mais pálido que o normal.

- Maldito seja o rei... – ela secou as últimas lágrimas e o rosto triste deu lugar a uma expressão de ódio. - Maldito seja o que ousam chamar de amor...

...

Kaname descia as escadas da torre, agora irritado. "Ora... maldita natureza..." – pensava. Dirigiu-se até o enorme saguão principal do castelo.

- Estava o procurando... Aonde vais, majestade? Está quase na hora do chá das quatro. – disse o jovem tutor Aidou, acompanhando o outro pelas escadas.

- Não precisa me seguir. – disse virando-se ao outro que parou instantaneamente. – Vá pro inferno com o chá das quatro... – e terminando o lance de escadas, atravessou o saguão desaparecendo pela porta.

- Odeio quando o rei se irrita... – suspirou.

Kaname dirigiu-se ao estábulo, encontrando lá outro criado, Kain, que agora escovava um de seus cavalos favoritos.

- Boa tarde majestade. – disse o criado fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

- Dê-me este cavalo... Preciso sair... – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sim, majestade... Estou quase acabando...

- Dê-me o cavalo, agora! – bradou.

Kain afastou-se para que o rei subisse no cavalo, saindo apressado. O jovem Kuran atravessou o enorme jardim e em poucos minutos já havia passado pelos enormes portões, saindo rumo à cidade de Darckcabe.

O sol estava escondido, deixando o tempo nublado, exatamente como ele gostava. Enquanto cavalgava podia sentir a leve brisa brincar com seus belos cabelos, estava distraído e quando deu por si, havia chegado à floresta, que ficava exatamente do outro lado da cidade. Resolvendo dar uma trégua ao companheiro que o guiara até ali, amarrou-o numa árvore qualquer e decidiu andar sozinho, floresta adentro. Após poucos minutos de caminhada, avistou, deitada à sombra de uma das árvores, uma garota que dormia tranquilamente ao lado de uma cesta de frutas. Sua pele era alva e seus cabelos, um pouco desgrenhados pelo vento, caiam-lhe sobre a face, deixando-a ainda mais deslumbrante do que já era. Possuía um vestido longo e simples, surrado e também muito encardido; estava descalça. Mas mesmo com a pobreza notável, aquelas vestes não significavam nada se comparadas à sua beleza. Ele a contemplou por longos minutos, até que não resistiu e apressou-se em direção a ela. Ajoelhou ao seu lado, retirou algumas mechas de cabelo de sua face e também de seu ombro, deixando o alvo e vulnerável pescoço à mostra. Lentamente aproximou os lábios do pescoço da garota, beijando levemente o local. Contudo, antes que pudesse cravar seus dentes ali, ela acordara assustada, afastando-se rapidamente.

- Waaaaah! Tarado! – gritou, encostada na árvore onde antes dormia, as mãos juntas à altura da boca e a evidente expressão de susto.

- Desculpe-me bela senhorita eu estava... – ele hesitou. – Estava apenas conferindo se estava viva... É que dormia tão profundamente... – "Ela não pode sequer desconfiar..." – pensou, prendendo o olhar da garota com o seu.

Ela o observou, completamente desconfiada, por alguns segundos, os olhos presos no profundo olhar do outro. – Espere... Você é o novo rei! – ela finalmente deu-se conta.

- Sim...

- Oh, majestade... Desculpe por duvidar de sua excepcional pessoa. – desculpou-se, fazendo reverência.

- É impressionante como as pessoas mudam seu conceito sobre mim, devido a esse conceito "rei"...

- Me desculpe, eu me chamo Yuuki Kurosu. Estou a sua disposição majestade! – ela voltou a fazer reverência, agora sorrindo.

- Ora, guarde todas essas formalidades... A verdade é que eu as odeio. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, notando como tudo nela, até sua voz era incrivelmente meiga.

- Desculpe, majes... Desculpe.

-Também pode parar de pedir desculpas. – suspirou. – Me diga... Por que estava dormindo aqui? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Yuuki, sob a grande árvore.

- Eu gosto de vir aqui às vezes... Aproveitei para pegar algumas frutas para levar para casa. – disse bocejando. – Acabei pegando no sono...

- Parece mesmo cansada.

- Pois é... Trabalho no centro da cidade, pela manhã. Meu pai é um simples comerciante, tenho que ajudá-lo. – ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. – Veja, estou sendo inconveniente...

- Não, não está. Quero ouvi-la. – disse, encarando-a. – E pare com esse "majestade".

- Minha vida não é interessante...

- E acha que a minha vida é interessante, hm? – interrompeu-a.

Ela pareceu constrangida, encolhendo-se um pouco. – O senhor deve ter muitas coisas importantes a decidir...

- Exatamente, é uma vida sufocante. Várias pessoas vigiando-me, perguntando-me como estou e mandando-me seguir uma série e regras. É entediante!

O silêncio instalou-se sobre eles.

- Oh, eu preciso ir... Está quase na hora do jantar, ficarão preocupados comigo! – Yuuki levantou-se apressada.

- Claro. Também preciso voltar... Há essa hora meu tutor deve estar louco sem saber meu paradeiro. – ele apressou-se e pôs-se de pé também, sorrindo. – Ficarei feliz em revê-la por aqui, senhorita Yuuki. Tivemos uma tarde adorável. – o jovem segurou cuidadosamente uma das mãos da garota, beijando-lhe.

Kurosu corou ligeiramente. – Está certo! Até mais... – ela virou-se, desaparecendo pela floresta.

O jovem Kaname buscou seu cavalo e retornou ao castelo, já imaginando a longa bronca que receberia por desaparecer.

**X**

"**Pouvoir" - **_Poder_

"**Une chance pour le Roi" – **_Uma chance para o rei._

_(sabe...títulos em francês sempre me parecem mais atraentes!)_

**Olá pessoas fofinhas! **

**Essa é minha primeira fic de VK e espero do fundo do meu tendão que tenham gostado desse capítulo. É mais uma introdução, mas estou adorando escrever...com esse ar medieval e chiquê! XD **

**Bom...como toda ficwriter, é óbvio que eu quero reviews, hohoho! **

**Então... se você gostou, odiou, quer me xingar, quer conversar comigo, quer dar alguma sugestão ou quer pedir indenização ou um dinheiro emprestado... Review, review, review! **

**Não é tão bom quanto ser mordia(o) por um vampiro(a), mas é de graça. Eu garanto! ;) **

**Até o próximo capítulo! Bubais v**


End file.
